It is common for a solo artist or small performing group or band to desire to add the rhythmical sound of a bass drum to their musical performance while playing an instrument such as a guitar or keyboard. Often these musicians will incorporate a stomp box into their performance. A stomp box or stompbox is a simple percussion instrument consisting of a box placed under the foot, which is tapped or stamped on rhythmically to produce a sound similar to that of a bass drum. A stomp box allows a performer such as a singer or guitar player to create a simple rhythmic self-accompaniment. Unfortunately, currently available stomp boxes often do not produce the deep frequency sound of a bass drum that is desired by the performer. These stomp boxes also are unable to provide a surface which allows for a natural motion of generating the sound without hindering the playing of the performer's main instrument.
Therefore, a need exists for novel stomp box percussion devices. There is also a need for novel stomp box percussion devices which are able to provide a percussion device that can be easily implemented by a performer. A further need exists for novel stomp box percussion devices which are able to produce desired bass drum sounds in addition to other percussion embellishment sounds. Finally, a need exists for novel stomp box percussion devices that are portable in nature and able to easily interface into the performance space of a musician.